


Thank the Parents

by FilmInMySoul



Series: Valdangelo Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, everyone ends up happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmInMySoul/pseuds/FilmInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com</p>
<p>"Could you do an AU of valdangelo where there in highschool and Nico hangs out with the punk kids but thinks Leo is adorable and Leo is intimidated by him but kinda liked him too and there moms become friends so Leo had to go the Nico's house for dinner and you can decide where it goes. Please "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com :) feel free to drop by and send me a prompt! (I'm actually working on a sequel for this one, that or rewriting it in Nico's point of view :3)

Leo was halfway under a car when his mom told them where they would be eating dinner in two hours. It caught the Latino boy so off guard that he tried to sit up and forgot momentarily where he was, and his head hit the underside of the beater he had been working on.

The brown haired boy rolled out from under the car, hand instantly going to his head to try and ease the pain he had just caused himself. Small curses flew from his mouth in Spanish as he sat up on the mechanics mat.

“Sorry mom, did you say di Angelo?” He asked sheepishly, the place where his head hit the car still throbbing slightly. His mom gave no sympathy.

“Yes mi hijo,” his mother stated calmly, using the back of her hand to wipe away at the sweat that had formed, only managing to streak car grime across it instead. Leo smiled at her, wiping his hands off on his ripped and faded jeans, his orange tank-top a mess of dirt and oil from his hour under the belly of the automobile.

“Why?” He asked, curious as to the reason that they were going to the di Angelo's house for dinner, Nico's house.

“Last week I fixed up Maria di Angelo's car for her, fender-bender, and we got to talking, did you know that you and her son go to the same school.” Leo flushed and the rest of his mother's words went over his head. Yea, Leo knew that he and Nico di Angelo went to the same school.

Leo had started noticing Nico di Angelo when he and his gang of friends were hanging outside the school, five of them, lined up against the front, taking small drags from their cigarettes. Nico was not smoking along side them, but if his friends noticed they said nothing. Around the school they were more or less referred to as “punks,” they always dressed in black, did not speak to anyone -Leo did not know if they even talked to each other-, and they usually stuck together.

Once Nico had looked up from his black all-stars and directly at Leo he could practically feel the ice in Nico's glare. The Latino did not stick around looking at the raven haired boy. When Leo thought back to it, his face became hot and his heart thumped a little bit harder in his chest, equal parts terrified and intrigued.

From then on he had always noticed Nico, when he was at his locker, in the lunch room, his second class. Once he had been in a grocery store when he saw the Italian boy, Leo had backed into a man trying to leave without getting a frosty look for the other teen. It had been embarrassing and Leo had never looked back to see if Nico had seen him or even realized that it was him.

Now Leo stood in his room, fresh from a shower, his skin still lingering with the smell of oil and dry heat. His clothes were normal, plain white t-shirt, brown slacks with darker patches where his knees were, they were the cleanest things that he had, most of Leo's other clothing had oil marks or burns from working in the garage along side his mom after school everyday.

Leo looked himself up and down in the mirror, he had looked at his now dry hair and new that it was a lost cause, tangles of curled hair that even a brush would not be able to tame. He sighed, what's the point of trying to look nice? Leo wondered, Nico had never talked to him, let alone looked at him without a glare on his face. Though Leo could not help but think it was a facade.

“Date prisa Leo, vamos a llegar tarde!” Leo's mother called from the front room of their apartment. Shoot. Late would not be good.

“Que viene!” Leo called back as he took one last look in the mirror before closing his door behind him and heading out to where his mother would be waiting in the car for him.

The drive there was made in silence, Leo's knee bobbing up and down, his mother looking at him from the side of her vision, a sly smile on her lips.

“Why so nervous pequeno?” His mother asked, her voice a little teasing. Leo looked over at her with a glare that held no real heat.

“I'm not nervous, and I'm little any more.” Leo huffed out lightly, turning back to look out the window to his right, arms folded across his chest. He sunk lower into his seat and willed his leg to stop jittering.

They arrived sooner than Leo wanted, his stomach turned into a small knot before he told himself to calm down, Nico might not have even been home, he was probably out with his other “punk” friends. All hopes of a situation like that were completely wiped away when he and his mother walked up to the door and knocked. Nico was the one to open the door.

Nico looked up at Leo's mother and then to Leo, he looked confused and Leo tried his best not to meet the other boy's eyes, face fighting against Leo's power of will to heat up.

“Madre, sono qui,” Nico called back into the two story house, expression never changing.

The sound of heels clicking against the ground had Leo looking up and past Nico, still not wanting to meet his eyes, face a little red. A woman only slightly taller than his mom came into view and Leo could see where Nico had gotten his looks. Not that Leo had really paid that much attention to Nico's appearance before.

“Nico, please, English in front of our guests, that was rude.” Nico's mother chastised quickly. Nico looked down slightly, the tip of his pale ears turning slightly red.

“Sorry,” he mumbled lightly, leaving the doorway and retreating back into the house. His mother calling back to him quickly to set the table. 

“Ah, you must be Leo, and hello again Esperanza, you look lovely this evening.” Nico's mother said kindly, a small but warm smile on her lips as she held out her arm, gesturing the two inside.

“Leo, dear, would you mind helping Nico with the table while I and your mother catch up?” Mrs. di Angelo asked. Leo only nodded slightly before heading in the direction he had been told the dining room was. Leo's eyes moved around the room, pictures and books lined the shelves and decorative art on the walls made the house look clean and sophisticated but well-lived in.

Leo reached the dinning room quickly and saw Nico placing dishes on the four place-mats that were on the table. Leo did not want to spook the other boy so he waited for Nico to notice him and when he did it was of course with a chilly glare. What had he ever done to the kid anyway?

“Um, your mom asked me to help with the table.” Leo said, his face becoming slightly red for no reason except for being under the gaze of Nico. The boy only through a thumb over his shoulder to indicate where the kitchen was, and presumably where the rest of the table settings would be. They both finished the task quickly and silently, avoiding one another as they moved around the table, placing things down as they went.

The voices of their parents got closer as they finished up, laying down forks and knives next to the spotless plates. Mrs. di Angelo looked thrilled that the room had been so quickly set up.

“Thank you very much for your help Leo,” the women said, another small smile as she led Leo's mother over to where he could be sitting, luckily it was next to Leo's place that meant that Leo would not be next to Nico and risk embarrassing himself, more than usual.

Dinner was brought out by Mrs. di Angelo, pasta coated in white sauce and strips of juicy looking chicken. Leo's mother and Mrs. di Angelo had red wine while he and Nico had water.

“This looks wonderful Maria,” Leo's mother said, a happy smile on her face.

“Thank you, I am glad that you could be here to enjoy it.” Something told Leo that it was usually just her and Nico.

Conversation seemed to consist of Leo's mother and Nico's, the two boys remaining quite unless addressed. Leo was happy to avoid eye contact with Nico in favor of munching quietly on his pasta and chicken.

“Leo, if you do not mind me asking, how did you come by that bruise on your head.” Mrs. di Angelo asked, her voice slightly concerned.

Leo looked up, slightly startled, bruise? He had almost forgotten about hitting his head underneath the car at work. The Latino's face flushed in embarrassment as he remembered what he'd done.

“Um, I got it, um, working,” Leo replied lamely, head tilted down slightly as he mother laughed beside him.

“He's always forgetting that he's under a car and then when someone calls him he sits up, I should probably invest in a helmet for him,” his mother remarked. Nico's mother laughed lightly and when Leo looked up from his food he almost choked. Nico was smiling. It was slight, a small upturn at the corners of his mouth, but it was something. When the other boy caught his eyes and Leo smiled lightly Nico's scowl returned, but his eyes were not as hard when he looked down, cheeks a little pink from being caught.

The conversation continued a little until everyone was done eating. How Leo started working in the shop, what it was like, fixing cars and the like. Once everyone was done Mrs. di Angelo shot up slightly from her seat. “Oh dear, I forgot to put the desert in the oven,” the women fretted lightly.

“I can help with that and we can talk some more,” Leo's mom suggested with a smile. Nico's mother smiled as she turned to her son.

“Why don't you and Leo go up to your room?” She suggested lightly. Leo could see the resistance in Nico's eyes before he even said a word.

“Ma, madre perche-” Nico's mother cut him off with a single look and it made Leo shiver, that also seemed to be where Nico got his glares.

Nico rose from the table, walking half way out of the room before turning to look back at Leo who was still sitting at his place at the table.

“Are you coming?” Nico asked, his tone annoyed as he turned, once more heading up to his room, Leo practically tripped over himself to follow.

When they were settled into the room it was tense, like someone could walk through and be crushed by the pressure that had filled the little dark space. It surprised Leo, but Nico was the one to start talking first.

“I, um, I have some homework that I need to do,” he said, before reaching under the desk that they were both sat at to retrieve his book-bag. Leo just nodded dumbly and sat as still as he could, thinking that maybe if he did not move all that much than Nico would not have to look in his direction, at his slightly red face and his banged-up forehead.

Ten minutes later Leo was scared out of his silence when Nico practically shouted next to him, cursing at his homework in Italian. Leo wanted to laugh, he found it cute. Once Nico calmed down, he seemed to remember that Leo was there and turned a rather nice shade of pink. Leo made no comment about that, rather, he leaned a little closer to Nico, so that he could see over the boy's shoulder at the work. Pointing at the first blank problem Leo solved it easily.

“The answers y=x-(23)(3.14).”

Nico looked completely baffled, much like anyone might if Leo were to solve the problem in his head. Leo flushed, but smiled lightly when the other boy gave a small “thanks.” It evolved into that, Leo helping Nico with his math as they waited, another ten minutes passed by and they were talking about themselves, what they liked. Another ten and Leo had Nico laughing, a small pleased smile on his face.

Leo wanted to melt at the sound of Nico's laugh, like bells and chimes, his smile was bright and calm and wonderful. Leo wanted Nico to smile and laugh all the time.

A few minutes later, homework finished and giggles subsiding into comfortable silence Mrs. di Angelo called them down for desert. It was a cherry pie and Leo and Nico talked the whole time while they ate. As the evening dwindled down to a close and Leo's mother explained that they should be leaving soon Leo shot a small look to Nico, what would happen later? Would they still talk? Or would Nico go back to ignoring him and sending him frosty glares? Nico just gave him a small smile in return.

“Um, mother, I think that Leo forgot something upstairs.” Nico said lightly as he grabbed at Leo's wrist to pull him along up to his room. Leo was confused, he knew that he had not left anything. Upon reaching Nico's bedroom the boy released Leo from his grasp and instead reached for a permanent black marker that had been lying on the desk. Nico took up the Latino's hand again, this time palm up so that he could scrawl out seven digits onto Leo's tanned skin.

Leo smiled down at the numbers, a dopey look. Nico looked at the ground and flushed slightly. A voice called from the stairs below.

“Leo, your mother is waiting in the car for you.”

Turning once again to the slightly crestfallen Nico and plucked up his courage, leaning down quickly he placed a small kiss on the pale boy's cheek before hurrying out the room and out the door to where his mother was waiting. A smile on his face as he looked down at the number on his hand.

Later in the night when he texted Nico he asked if the other boy had been okay with the parting kiss. The reply that Leo had gotten turned his face completely red and had him catching his lower lip into his mouth to keep a noise from passing.

From: Nico  
4/22/14 8:39pm  
-You missed.


End file.
